1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a brake for a scooter, and more particularly to a brake which is mounted on a rear wheel of the scooter and can provide stability to the scooter when the rear wheel locks in braking.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional rear brake for a scooter has an arcuate plate pivotally mounted at a rear end of the scooter. When a user wants to stop the scooter, the arcuate plate is pushed down to contact with a rear wheel to slow down and stop the scooter. However, the scooter will start to become unstable when the rear wheel locks in braking due to the single-point contact of the rear wheel with the ground, whereby a rider may suffer a frightening and possibly injurious experience.
Therefore, the invention provides a rear brake assembly for a scooter to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a brake assembly for a scooter which can maintain the scooter in a stable and controllable condition during a braking maneuver.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.